


University of Elementals

by CoryCiss



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Earth, Elemental Magic, Fire, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Water, air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryCiss/pseuds/CoryCiss
Summary: NOT FINISHED, WORK ABANDONEDI have started to redo the chapters on a different story :)Four kids who do not know how life works are sent to a special school to learn better. But as they get to know each other, strange things start happening.(btw have no idea what i'm doing and i cannot write summery's good so pls give me a chance)((also first fic and first time writing the beatles))
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/John Lennon/Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Ringo Starr
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1- University of Elementals

**Author's Note:**

> hello, my name is Lane and I have no idea what im doing. this is my first actual fic, and a beatles one too. so i most likely got the personalities and grammar wrong. btw i have no idea how to write in a liverpool accent.

Ringo's POV

Yeah sure I'm not the best at my elemental powers, but did that mean I had to go through extra schooling? Apparently so.  
My parents had always pressured me, and once they found out I failed, well they almost had a heart attack. I am not a special kid, who is extremely talented at everything. All I wanted to do was play the drums, but the Gods thought otherwise and gave me water powers. Water powers!  
Every other kid would have LOVED to have some sort of powers- saving the world and all. I was lucky enough to have John by my side. John Lennon, another failed elemental teen. He's a fire elemental, and my best friend. We balance each other out... well if we knew how to control our powers.

"Richie! Fuckin' help me out!" A panicked shout came from the kitchen. I ran towards the racket and found John waving at a burning pot.  
"What're ye doing?!" I frantically waved my hands at the fire now, the water shooting out at an incredible force. The fire was sure out, but the water wouldn't stop coming out of my hands.  
"Ringo I think that's enough!" John covered his face.  
"I- I can't stop it," I looked at my hands in a anxious state, "help!"  
"I can't jus' burn ye."  
"H- Wh-" the front door opened and foot steps came running at the two.  
"You boys," Mum put her hands on her hips.  
John gave a wide grin, while I walked towards the sink and stuck my hands in it. I felt guilty. Me mum always putting up with John and I's shenanigans. Both me parents hated John, they think he's the reason I had gotten so bad.  
"You're going to the University of Elementals tonight. I had enough of this," Mum stomped to the other end of the house.  
The sound of water had faded out, and silence greeted us. We looked at each other, and John put his shit-eating grin back on.  
"At least you'll be gettin' out of this hell hole." I slapped his arm and scowled.  
"This is me home ye prick."  
"Ooo Ringo swearing?"  
"Choose a name, it's either Ringo or Richie." 

So with that, John and I spent a couple of hours listenin' to me records, and shown me some of his new song lyrics. John had always encouraged me to write songs, but I struggled.  
"Come on Ritchie, try to write," John started, looking into my eyes, "for me?"  
"John, ye know I can't."  
"But try! Firs' thing that comes to yer head," he stared at me expectantly.  
"I dunno," I shrugged, "octopus's?"  
He flopped down onto my bed and groaned. "Somethin' else."  
"Garden... hey an octopus's garden," I smiled down at the brunet. Another silence passed over us.  
"I'd like to be in a octopus's garden," he whispered. I hummed in thought.  
"I'd like to be under the sea. In an octopus's garden in the shade."  
John sat up and faced me. "Eh, that was goin' somewhere lad. But not now!" He waved his arms for emphasis. "I got a song half written that I'd like ye to sing."  
"Me?" My eyes widened.  
"Yes ye beautiful blue eyed git!" He bent down to grab his notebook. " And I know ye are magic on the drums," he flipped a few pages. "Ah, If You Got Trouble."  
"I do got trouble," I nodded my head.  
"With me 'round of course!" He grinned. It seemed like grinning was his only way of smiling. "The first part goes,  
If you've got trouble then you got less trouble than me," he paused, waiting for me to start singing. And that's what I did. John hadn't heard me sing in a few years.  
I finished singing the half finished song and looked up at John. I was met with his shocked expression.  
"I thought ye was shit!"  
"I am shit!"  
"Sod off!" He looked down at the lyrics. "Do ya got any lyric in mind?"  
"Uhm, I got trouble with this fuckin' elemental shit," I joked.  
"Ye... ye ok octopus's garden weirdo."  
"Hey it sounds like a great place," I got defensive. He'd let us in, knows where we've been...  
~  
It was now reaching 8 pm and Mimi was drivin John and I to the University of Elementals, which got me feelin nervous, but John was by my side.  
"So you boys excited?" Mimi asked, giddy.  
"Sure, if ye call meeting more bullies exciting," John crossed his arms.  
At our high school, we weren't known for being popular. More like those two weird gay guys. Individually, John was the 'fat' guy, which drove him to being insecure. I on the other hand was known for trying to hard to be funny.  
"Well this is different, ye two got powers."  
"And that changes everythin'," John pouted.  
"John, it's okay. We have each other yeah?" I rubbed his hand with my thumb for comforting. He looked up at me and smiled.  
"Yer right. It's jus' i don' wanna be picked on for somethin' I can't change." He was talking about the bisexual thing. Our high school was all homophobia, John was told to pick a side, and I was told to stop being a pervert in the boys locker room.  
"It won't happen here."  
"How do ya know?"  
"I have a feelin'," I looked out the car window. ~ I didn't know I fell asleep, until John tried to hall me out of the car. No not carry, haul. He was full on pulling my legs. "J- John!" I whacked at his arm. "Ah, good mornin'. Or at this case, good night!" I grabbed my bags and said my goodbyes to Mimi. Now John and I were alone in a bigger world. "Fuckin hell!" I looked over to see John on the ground, eatin dirt. "You couldn't wait to go to a restaurant?" I laughed. The guitarist picked himself up and glared. "Fuck off, let's jus' head inside. I can't wait to fall asleep on the garbage mattress," he grumbled


	2. The Other Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four finally meet each other, and everything goes normal... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll get better, I promise. Just takes awhile <3 Also thank you for the comments, I thought this would get zero reads

Third Person

"It's midnight and your concern is which song should I sing?" George asked, looking around.  
"Yes," Paul answered. "Who's gonna kidnap us anyways? We are teenage boys at a McDonald's, not little girls. Or girls at all... are ye a bird?"   
"Wh- no. It's jus' there's a possibility."  
"I think ye should sing Do You Want To Know A Secret... but I don't know the lyrics..." Paul decided to ignore George's paranoid state.  
The guitarist cursed under his breath and tugged at his corduroy brown jacket.  
Paul and George were almost perfect at their elements, but both of their parents wanted the best. And that is why they are attending to the university.   
George was at ease with the universe, and the earth. He was one of the calmest people Paul has ever met, but every word the boy said would be one of the funniest things he'd ever heard, or poetry. With George's personality, Paul would assume every earth elemental was just like him. Calm and chill.  
Paul balanced that mature personality. The perfectionist and a fool for love. Paul would say that he'd be a perfect boyfriend for the earth elemental (one of the hints he'd give George about his feelings) and the other would laugh along.  
Not to mention the songs they could publish. Oh the songs! George's voice and Paul's lyrics... well almost Paul's lyrics. The boy struggled with a few songs.   
"Paul we're going home, I don't care what you say. I don't want you getting hurt."  
"Luv please, jus' wait I'm thinkin'." Paul held the pencil to his lips.   
George huffed, "Paul, you'll never know how much I really love you. You'll never know how much I really care 'cause you're a dumb bitch."  
Paul's eyes widened and looked at the other. "Thank you! Ugh I love ya George, you're a real life saver." Paul went to writing, while George sat there confused.  
"Got the firs' part of the song! You'll never know how much I really love you. You'll never know how much I really care..." the words hung.  
The younger scoffed. "It sounds like a bloody love song!"   
"The whole record will be a love song!" Paul gushed. George slid down the chair while groaning.   
"All this love stuff has got me irritated," the brunet muttered, "you can't even finish a song!"  
"We'll get there darling! Let's go to our room."  
The two teens walked out of the McDonald's parking lot and went down the road.

As they got closer to the school, both saw a brunet pull at some legs from a car. The two looked at each other in question.  
"You're right George, a kidnap is happening!"  
"That's not what this is," George acted annoyed. "Look!"   
A shorter teen got up and was holding a few bags, while the other suddenly tripped.  
"They're new," George started walking again while Paul tried to hold in a laugh.  
"Do you think we could become friends with 'em?" Paul asked.  
"If ye don't try and make 'em run away with you're perfectionism like ye did with the others, sure."  
"Hey! There could only be one pretty boy in the group, Roger Taylor was not joinin'."  
"And now he is pared up with Brain May," George spat.  
"You're jus' jealous of Brain May," Paul smirked. "The perfect guitarist in all the land!" The oldest pretended to be swooned. George rolled his eyes and looked forwards, noticing how close they were to the other two.  
The two strangers got to the doors. The shorter one looked like he was struggling with opening the door while the taller one glanced upwards.  
"Tha's a push, not a pull," George said as he and Paul neared.  
The shorter one looked at the two and smiled sheepishly, then pushed it. The other brunet cackled.  
"Stupid."  
"I bet ye would've done the same," the smaller shot back. "Thank ye by the way..."  
"George, George Harrison."  
"And I'm Paul McCartney. Say do any of ye happen to be a drummer?" The teen said as he walked in the building.  
"Hey, I actually can," Ringo raised his hand after letting the door close.  
"I'm a guitarist and vocalist if ye need one," John looked at Paul and George.  
"Ooo, could ye be a rhythm guitarist?"   
"Ye of course. One of ye a lead?"  
George nodded his head. The four stood there as they spoke about a band they could build. Paul and John both pleased the other was a song writer, and George and Ringo happy to find out the other liked Sherlock Holmes (BBC) and marbles.  
George mentioned an empty room by his and Paul's, and the two older ones agreed to stay there.   
~~~  
John and Ringo's room was two doors down from the younger two, which made a pleasant surprise.   
"We already have a couple of friends," Ringo smiled up at John.  
"Ye, for now," John put down his bags by the left bed.  
"Don't be so paranoid John. I'm sure they're friendly." John mocked the other and went to unpack his things.

Meanwhile Paul and George sat on their beds, talking about John and Ringo.  
"Do ye think they're homophobic?" Paul questioned.  
"I dunno, I'm just happy we got friends finally."   
Paul rolled his eyes and noticed the window was opened. He made a move with his hand and the window slammed shut, which made George jump.  
"Jesus Christ- are ye tryin' to give me a heart attack?" Paul shrugged and flipped out his lyric book.   
~~~  
John and Ringo barely got any sleep that night. The two worried about the people and the schooling system. Ringo reminded John to try and not get them kicked out, as this was the only University of Elementals there was in their area. This went on till the sunrise came, and the alarms went off.   
"For fucks sake!" John yelled, definitely waking up the neighbors. "I just fell asleep."   
Ringo chuckled and started to tug a plain white t-shirt on.  
"What the fuck are ye wearin?"  
"I just got on a shirt, give me a break."  
"Ye usually dress more stylish, ye know, really showin' off that gay," John smirked.  
"I am tired-"  
"That doesn't stop ye!"   
Both went on about the topic, though John shouldn't be the one talking as he looked like a Wiggle.  
"What is that?" Ringo looked John up and down.  
"What is what?"  
"Ye look like the red wiggle!"   
John looked down at himself. Red corduroy pants that matched with his jacket, and red running shoes.  
"Ye don't even look good in corduroy. George last night is the one who looks good in corduroy."  
"Got yerself a little crush?" John sneered.  
"No, I'm saying what I know about fashion," Ringo said as he buttoned his button-up.   
Ringo was known for his fashion also. His outfit consisted of a pastel rainbow button-up that had a white collar, tucked into some white vintage high-waisted pants, and completed with his usual brown boots. Of course he had his rings and bracelets and his pierced ear.   
"I can't dress good, I need some professional help," John groaned as he changed into a white t-shirt, which he'd tuck into some blue jeans.  
"Someday you'll find your aesthetic," Ringo patted his best friend on the back. "But right now we got some schooling to attend to."  
"I'm surprised ye didn't dowse this place in water already."

The two walked out of their room to find Paul and George walking towards them.  
"See now that's what fashion is," Ringo muttered to John. The brunet was confused as to which one Ringo meant. Both Paul and George looked like they knew what they were doing. With Paul and his confidence to cross-dress, and George with his masculine but stylish outfit that looked vintage.  
"Good mornin' ye two, George and I thought we could show you around, ye know get yer schedules and all that," Paul smiled.  
"Ye two mind teachin' me some fashion tips?" John asked as the four started moving. The comment made Paul chuckle and George smile.  
"Paulie here could show ye," George said. "He's the one who influenced me. I dressed like a homeless man," George laughed.  
"I helped John with wearin' jeans instead of sweatpants," Ringo said.  
"Oh, I am so glad I wasn't there to see that," Paul moaned.


	3. Gods?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All John wants is some drugs, music, and failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to work on writing less dialog. As all of this is just dialog. Enjoy <3

John's POV

'It'd be fun' they said. 'You're lucky' they said. What a bunch of fuckers. Let's start from the beginning.  
~~~

"Lastly what element are you John?" Mrs. Rita asked me.   
"Fire," I simply answered. I heard a few gasps, but I thought it was a few stupid kids who thought I meant actual fire.   
"F- fire?" The teacher carefully questioned.  
I gave her a weird look, "yeah?"  
"You meant an element based on that?"   
"I said fire, why would I be lying about what elemental I would be? Would ye like it if I was magma? Or lava? Maybe even lightning?"  
"Great, he's a God that's failing all his classes. Meanwhile I study 24/7 and all I get is a letter on paper." A kid behind me said, I think his name was Brain May.  
"'Cause you're a nerd Bri," another kid teased him, pretty sure that was Freddie Mercury.  
Chatter broke out across the room.  
"I wanna be a God! I could do a great impression of one! Ahem 'why you talkin' to be bud? Listen I have far more greater power than you! Die you peasant!" A guy beside me, Micky, yelled.  
God, God, God. What God? Who's a God? Am I a God? Imagine me, being a God. What a laugh. I would burn all the heads off of those who told me to pick a side.  
"CHILDREN!" Mrs. Rita screamed, which got the class to settle down. "Mr- sir- Lennon, I'm afraid I have to take you to the principles office."   
Great I'm in trouble. For what? I could only imagine the lecture Richie would give me. 'John Lennon I told ye to behave! Maybe I should have listened to me mum about ye!' Oh and I just met Paul n' George. We could've started a band! I even had a few names in mind.   
"What'd I even do?" I asked as I was rushed down the hallway.  
"Nothing Mr. Lennon. Don't worry sir you did nothing wrong," Mrs. Rita quickly said.  
"Eh, I thought teachers call students by their first names?"  
"Wouldn't that be disrespectful Mr. Lennon sir?"   
Disrespectful? That's what Aunt Mimi and other adults would say to me. Am I in a dream? Could I make people bow down to me?  
"Hey Mrs. Rita, bow down for me would ya?" I smirked, waitin' for her to cuss at me.  
"As you wish Mr. Lennon," and she did it! What kinda world am I in?   
"We must hurry sir," Mrs Rita said.  
"Alright get up, ye weirdo." And that's what she did. 

Once we got to the principles office, she held the door for me. I am in some sort of royalty!  
"Ah, Mr. Lennon, take a seat." Mr. Epstein gestured towards the chairs. I was met with the faces of my three friends. How could Ringo be in trouble?  
"What'd ye do?" I asked Ringo.  
"No idea, I jus' said I'm a water elemental and everyone bowed down."  
"Really? People started shouting at me." I leaned back.   
"Now boys you're probably wondering why you're here," Mr. Epstein stood up and walked around his desk.  
"Yeah, this is me first day of classes and everyone acted like I was some sort of King! Started chantin' and everythin'!" George sat up.  
"Same," Paul started. "Me whole entire class started to crowd around me and say how much they loved me."  
"Yes, well," the principle sat on his desk. "It's because of what species you are. Boys, you are a solid elemental. Each and everyone of you. Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Notice how the others are a specific elemental. You four are... vague."  
"Why does that lead to people praising us?" Ringo asked.  
"Because you can control the whole entire topic of it. Paul," Mr. Epstein looked over at the feminine boy. "Did you know you could grow wings?"  
"But- but that's not possible!" Paul's eyes widened.  
"Yes it is my boy. It'll take some time. And George," the brunet perked up. "Your looks will change based on the season."  
"What?"  
"Eventually. Let's say it's summer. Your hair will turn green, have some flowers in it. Your skin will also change colours based on the season."  
"Great I'm a living rainbow," George rubbed his eyes.  
"And Ringo, oh am I excited to sea you, pun intended," Ringo beamed. "You will have the power to change your legs into a fishtail-"  
"What kind of fish?" The older asked.  
"Uh- I don't know, just a fish?"  
"I wish it would be some octopus legs. I love octopus's. Ooo I hope I'll be a Vulgaris octopus- the common octopus-. I wonder if I could do the abilities the common octopus can do. Like how they can squeeze through small crevic-"  
"Someone watched the Octonauts a bit much," I nudged the other. Ringo is quite the weirdo for octopus's. Oh, then he'd be the octopus with the garden.  
"Uh-huh... well, John," I looked up at him. "You..." he trailed off, staring at me. Was everyone this weird?  
"Well? Get on with it!" I shouted.  
"Yes, yes sorry. John Lennon... you are my favourite. Such a powerful and hard element you have," he stared deeply into my eyes. "Be careful with it. The other Fire God used his powers to the limit, he abused the powers. He left his friends and family, his lovers, just to feel on top of the world. To feel more powerful. He burned the nature and the man-made. This killed off the Goddess of Earth-" George shifted in his seat, "- you'll have to wear custom golden cuffs, boots, gold to cover your hands- in order to stop you from accidentally burning others."  
I nodded my head. "So I'll be rich?" I asked. Being rich was my main goal.  
"You went off on John's power," Paul cut in. "Why not tell us more? What happened to the God of Air? Huh?"  
"Excuse me, what about the Fire God and the Goddess of Earth?" George asked.  
"I just really wanna be half an octopus," Ringo scratched his neck.  
Us four, Gods. N' look at our mess. Me burnin' down buildings, and Ringo flooding everythin'. Paul and George seem perfect at what they're doing.  
"Settle down. You will learn the history in classes.  
For now you'll stay on the hill at the back of the university, hidden from the locals. You four will bond and find a friendship. Later you will be taken off in a bus for a two hour drive. Once arrived at your destination, you'll hike up the hill until you reach the top. At the top you'll find a small clearing where you'll set up tents and the training stations. From there you will be guided into being Godlike figures."  
~~~  
Yeah, yeah I sure enjoy this. Bein' a God an' havin' more chores an' work. Havin' to study and train for hours. What kind of Peter Jackson story is this? All I wanna do is lie aroun' an' do nothin'! Well, maybe get high and play some music.... Music!  
"Ye lads like music?" I sat up.  
George was fiddlin' with some grass, Paul looked like he was starin' at George, and Ringo was layin' down on his stomach.  
"'Course, I asked ye to join me band," Paul said.  
"Well now it's me band. We're called The Beatles!"  
"I am not some bug!"  
"No, no b-e-a-t-l-e-s. The combination of beat and beetles."  
"I like it," George shrugged.  
"Me too, ye got some good ideas Mr. Lennon," Ringo smiled up at me.  
"It's settled. We're The Beatles an' we are Gods of both elements and music."  
"Well I play bass an' I can sing," Paul shifted.  
"I can play lead guitar."  
"Drums for me."  
We started talking about the singing situation and song writing. Apparently George had never written, and Ringo did that weird thing with the octopus.   
Us four are gonna change the world.


	4. Off We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four elementals are introduced to their instructors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this, so I could've done better... but I have no ideas for this chapter.   
> Enjoy this so called chapter <3

Third POV

The calming air surrounded the four boys. As they sat outside in the background, the teenagers started to get more comfortable with each other. Meanwhile inside the university the teachers were trying to stay quiet about the situation. Who's going to teach the Gods? How will they teach them? Gods aren't supposed to be born now!

The silence outside was ruined by an obnoxious buzz sound.  
"Shit!" Ringo jumped, as well as George.  
"Great, ye drove the birds away," George looked up to see birds flying away into the trees.  
"Not my fault!"  
"Yeah it is, ye suck at operation."

"Ye guys still playin' that?" John looked over his shoulder.  
"What else are we supposed to be doing? We can't write songs like you talented buggers," Ringo relaxed his shoulders.  
"No one says 'buggers' anymore. Tha's old school."

John and Paul started sharing songs with each other, and that led to them working on an album. Some songs were left in the dust, like 'If You've Got Trouble'. They figured they could let Richard cover a song instead. Paul decided him and John would take turns for lead vocal, as well as George.  
"Quick George pick a song to cover," Paul shouted.   
George hummed as he picked out one of the white plastic pieces out of the board. "Chains by The Cookies."  
"No Nick Jonas?" John laughed.  
"Who the fuck is that?" The youngest sat up. John scrunched his nose, wondering how someone didn't know Nick Jonas.  
"Alright," Paul dragged out the word as he wrote something on paper. "Richard pick a song."  
"Oh, I'm a big fan of The Shirelles. Let's do Boys."  
The four went back to whatever they were doing. That is, until someone approached them.

"Hello boys," the man started.  
"Hey old man," John did an overly fake smile. "We're busy here, changin' the world an' all, so move it."  
"Ah, I see," the older man started pacing around them. "You're the fire elemental, right John?"  
"Nah, I'm actually water. Water's my thing," John frowned.  
"I see... you with the big nose." Ringo looked up, feeling attacked. "You are the water elemental, correct?"   
"Yessir."  
"And you," the man looked at George, making him blush. "You're the earth, I'll be teaching you." The brunet tried to calm down. 'You're only with yer friends,' he reminded himself.  
"And that leaves air."   
Paul pouted. "Why does no one give me attention?" 

"You four pack your bags," the man decided to ignore Paul. "The bus will be here soon." With that, the earth element instructor walked out.

"He's like your senca George," John remarked, "Master Shifou."  
"Kungfu fightee!" Paul did a karatee motion.

Mr. Epstein was soon brought out so he could rush the boys into getting packed. John and Ringo barely had anything, just some clothes and their phones, as well as the exesories that went with it.   
Paul and George on the other hand had at least two big bags (Paul had three). John, Paul and George had also brought along their instruments, while Ringo was left behind. I mean how could he fit a full entire drumkit in the dorm?

After an hour of packing and confusion, the boys were instroduced (properly) to their instructors. The earth instructor's name was Valanche, which John retorked something about ranch. The fire instructor's name was Incedice.  
"Totally came from a name generator," John leaned into the others.   
The water instructor was Hydris, and the air was Aere.  
"Sorry- Air is your name?" Paul raised an eyebrow.  
"Spelled a-e-r-e."  
"Why is air such a lame element!" Paul turned up his peach coloured colar up.  
"Paul stop being a princess and start acting like a God," Aere grimaced.  
"What's wrong with princesses?"  
"You are not a girl!"  
"What does gender have to do with anything?" Paul slumped and rested his head on his hand. "Ye sexist git."  
George put his arm around Paul, which the older rested his head on George's shoulder.

"Aere these are Gods, not one of your children," Valanche reminded.   
After the greetings and a little conversation, the boys were headed on the bus. It was only them and the instructors, as well as the baggage. Paul and George sat in the back on the left side, while John and Ringo sat on the right side of them. 

Now the group is off to train, with no worries.


	5. WAIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

hello to whoever may be reading this. First of all- thank ya for reading! Second of all- I am redoing the story. I wasn't actually trying, I was writing just to write. So I'll keep this one up, just not actually going to update. Keep checkin on my profile for any updates though (if you'd like).  
Redo of first chapter will be up soon!

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter, and trash writing. i'll try to add more words in the next chapter <3


End file.
